The Truth is in the Question
by SiNgErRiTeR
Summary: Season 4. Teyla is pregnant and is sure that the father is Kannan, but he is a person that has never existed. Who is the real father of her baby? And what does Michael want with the baby?
1. Preface

Preface:

**Preface:**

Teyla reached through the fog to grasp hold of someone. Her lover grasped her back. Teyla could not see her lover's face but it didn't matter because she loved him all the same. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek before kissing her in the tenderest way possible. He continued to kiss her with rising passion before grasping her butt tightly in his hands. Teyla returned his kiss with even greater passion, as things heated up between the two exponentially. It was always amazing to her how fast the passion would rise when they were together.

Teyla arched her back in pleasure as she continued her assault on her lover's lips. Oh, how she loved him, he was a great man and a great lover. He kissed her neck and slowly made his way down to her breasts. He massaged and kissed each of her breasts equally before returning once again to reclaim her lips. Their tongues dueled for supremacy neither emerging victorious.

This was what made them such a good pair, they would battle but neither would ever emerge above the other. They are equals in everyway in life, in love, in bed!

Teyla reaches up and starts to unbutton his shirt. He returns the gesture by removing her shirt and bra. Teyla senses his discomfort in his pants and reaches next to free him from his prison. He thanks her by once again claiming her mouth and slowly leading them towards the bed. Falling on the bed all intertwined, he finally removes the last piece of clothing that separates them.

He plunges inside her and together they climax. In everything they are equal, even in their orgasms. Teyla and her lover slowly come back to normal, before falling asleep Teyla leans over and whispers:

"I love you…"

Her lover responds in the same manner before he too succumbs to the slumber that surrounds the two lovers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Teyla woke up with a start. She'd had the dream once again. The faceless Kannan, the love of her life, father of her child. Perhaps the reason for which she can't remember his face because it has been so long since she has seen him. It is very strange though that she can't recall his face; everything else is crystal clear except his face.

Teyla shakes the sleep out of her head and as she does this the last shreds of uncertainty of the question of her lover's identity are swept away. Teyla stands and dresses for her day. Today is the day she must inform John about her pregnancy and he will not be happy. She has been hiding this from everyone except Dr. Keller for three months, but as her pregnancy is becoming more noticeable she must inform her team and her superiors of her condition. Although in revealing her pregnancy, she will effectively be cutting herself off from searching for her people. If there is the need, she could always leave Atlantis. Although, that did not seem like a terribly attractive outcome, as Atlantis had been home for close to five years. Not to mention the fact that all of her closest friends were here as well.

A knock on her door suddenly interrupted Teyla's musings. Standing and quickly covering her slightly bulging stomach, Teyla moved to answer the door.

"Hi Teyla." Jennifer Keller greeted her.

"Good morning Jennifer, How are you?" Teyla answered.

"I'm well, but I am wondering how you are doing? Are you ready for today? You are still telling the others about your pregnancy today, correct?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course," she answered, "It has been difficult enough keeping it from them for this long…do you think that John will be angry?"

"I don't know Teyla. But really other than the fact that you can't go on certain missions anymore, I don't see how it is any of his business or anyone else's for that matter."

"I know, it's just that John and I are really good friends and I would hate for him to be upset with me. With Kannan missing, he is my next closest friend and confidante."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Well I'll leave you so you can finish preparing for the day. I'll see you in an hour at the briefing. Remember that you have my support."

"Yes Jennifer, thank you." Teyla replied as she embraced Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled encouragingly at Teyla and left, the door sliding shut behind her.

Teyla sighed and continued to worry about the briefing in an hour. John, her good friend and her possible lover at one point (though they had never gotten that far). Before Kannan had come into the picture, she had thought that maybe she and John would do well together, but then Kannan, the love of her life came into the picture and she forgot all about the possibility of John. However lately, without Kannan's presence, she had begun to seek out John's company more and more often. She told herself that they were just friends. Sitting here she let he mind wonder what kind of lover John would be. She shook her head to clear those thoughts, it is not right to think these thoughts about John when Kannan is missing.

She was pregnant with Kannan's baby; she is in love with Kannan. Teyla found herself wishing that she could picture Kannan's face that would surely help her to forget about John. Perhaps she should go talk to the psychologist about her lack of memory towards Kannan.

Glancing at the time, Teyla quickly finished getting ready and jogged to the briefing room. When she arrived everyone else was already seated. She took a seat next to John, who smiled softly at her as she sat down. Teyla returned the smile, her heart pounding loudly.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, let's get started." Colonel Carter said as she started the briefing.

"I apologize, Colonel Carter. I lost track of the time while in my quarters." Teyla responded.

"No problem, you were right on time anyways. Okay, so this morning we received some intel that Michael is planning to unleash the Hoffan drug on the world of Sondar and as the Sondarians are our allies. I would like to send a team to warn them, as well as offer them any aid we possibly can." Samantha told them, "John, who should we send?"

"Well Colonel, my team should probably go as Teyla has a long established trading relationship with them. Also, Rodney could help them perfect the energy cannons they are working on which would benefit both of our peoples greatly." John said.

"Alright, I was hoping that you would volunteer," Samantha replied, "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I am close to finding a cure for the Hoffan drug," Jennifer stated, "But I need to go to PGY 584 to get some samples from those currently infected there."

"Alright, Ronon, would you accompany Dr. Keller to PGY 584 to collect samples?" Samantha asked.

"No problem." Ronon answered.

"Anything else," Sam asked again.

I braced myself for their reactions and at Jennifer for support as I began to speak.

"Yes Colonel Carter, I have some news to share with all of you. Now this news in now ways hinders my ability to go on the mission to PGY 584. However, it is something that I think you should all be aware of. I recently learned that I am pregnant…"

Teyla broke off and tried to gauge the reactions of her friends. They were all currently sitting there with their mouths wide open, except for Jennifer of course. Glancing over at John, she noticed that his expression of shock was quickly turning into one of anger.

"What!?" he yelled turning to face her.

"I'm pregnant John." Teyla stated again.

John quickly stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Well that went well." Jennifer stated as Teyla's eyes filled with tears.


End file.
